1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display technique. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a display driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
The liquid crystal displayer is the most common digital display apparatus currently. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a schematic diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display panel 100. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional liquid crystal display panel 100, each pixel unit 120 includes a driving switch 122, a storage capacitor CST and a pixel capacitor CLC. The driving switch 122 is controlled by a scan line G. When the scan line G enables the driving switch 122, a data voltage VDATA provided on a data line D is transferred to the storage capacitor CST and the pixel capacitor CLC for storing. As shown in FIG. 2, the pixel voltage VPIXEL stored by the pixel capacitor CLC is derived from the data voltage VDATA provided by the data lines D.
In a conventional driving pattern, each of the storage capacitors CST is mostly coupled to the same common electrode COM, and the common electrode COM supplies a constant DC voltage, which is referred to as DC common voltage driving. In the case that the common voltage is a constant DC voltage (such as at a constant voltage of 0 volt), in order to realize polarity inversion driving (a dot inversion, a column inversion driving, a row inversion or a frame inversion and the like) of pixels, the data voltage VDATA provided on the data lines D needs to be greatly changed between a positive voltage level and a negative voltage level (such as between +5 volts to −5 volts), which is power wasting and has a slow charging conversion speed.
Another conventional driving pattern provides an AC signal to the common electrode COM and switches positive and negative polarities of the common voltages (such as +5 volts and 0 volt) over time. Thus, the data voltage VDATA on the data lines D only needs to be changed between the levels such as 0 volt to +5 volts, such that a similar effect can be realized.
Thus, a variation range required by the data voltage VDATA on the data lines D can be reduced. The voltage variation range of the data signal VDATA has been reduced to a half of that under the DC driving when the common voltage uses the AC driving. However when it is applied in some portable products, limited by the battery durability of the portable products, the power consumption is still too large. Thus, it is expected to design a driving pattern in which the pixel voltage VPIXEL does not need to change completely depending on the data signal VDATA, so as to reduce the total power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel 100.
A parasitic capacitor Ci also exists in the data line D and the common electrode COM corresponding to each of the pixel units, and the pixel units on one of the rows may be still subjected to signal interference from the pixel units on each of the other rows when they are not in their data writing period. For example, the data signals on the second row affect the common electrode COM on the first row through the parasitic capacitors Ci.